The present invention relates in general to CD or compact disc cases, and in particular to a new and useful clip for aiding in the handling, organization and labeling of CD cases.
Since the advent of commercially available compact discs or CD's, it has been conventional to store CD's within a specially constructed case or housing having a first or main housing part with an indentation for receiving the CD, and a second housing part which is usually transparent and which is hinged to the first housing part. The second housing part usually has end ears at its sides with inwardly projecting pins that can be engaged into holes at opposite ends of a rear ridge portion of the first housing part. The second housing part which forms a lid or cover for the first housing part can be pivoted into a closed position for totally confining the CD within the protective case.
It is also conventional to make the lid of transparent material and to provide the lid with a channel for receiving a printed card carrying text and graphics describing the CD.
Although the hinge between the lid and the main housing part of a conventional CD case is design to open through only 180.degree., after repeated opening and closing of the CD case, the lid often wears to the extent that it opens by more than 180.degree.. This often results in the printed card sliding out of the channel in the lid.
Another problem with conventional CD cases comes up particularly where one owns tens or hundreds of CD's, and wishes to store the CD's in a manner which conserves space while at the same time permitting free access to each CD. Since the rear ridge of the CD cases very narrow, there is very little room for any labeling. It is usually conventional to store CD cases in a vertically oriented position with one case next to the other in a row. Due to the narrow dimensions of the cases, it becomes very difficult to grab onto a single case and slide it out from between adjacent cases. To solve this problem, storage facilities for CD cases usually include spacers between adjacent cases. While this makes it somewhat easier to extricate a case from the storage facility, it also represents a waste of space.
In addition to the type of case described above, which is adapted for a single CD, double cases are available which comprise a pair of main housing parts which are pivoted to a central housing part. Two or three CD's can be stored within this type of double case. In construction, the double cases are similar to two single cases where the lid for each single case is replaced by the central housing part.
While the double case is somewhat easier to manipulate due to its thicker size, it cannot be stored in a compartmentalized storage facility which is designed for single cases.
A clear need thus exist for some mechanism for labeling, organizing and manipulating CD cases whether they are of the single or of the double case variety.